


Jackson's Surprise

by Uthizaar



Series: The Winter Series [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Avalanches, Barebacking, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Blow Jobs, Cabin Fic, Christmas, Christmas Tree, Cute, Deepthroating, Double Anal Penetration, Driving, Drunk Werewolves, Drunken Flirting, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Implied Sexual Content, Jackson Never Left, Lust, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Porn With Plot, Post-Season 4, Rimming, Senior year, Snow, Snowed In, Stiles Stilinski Sings, Stiles Stilinski's Jeep's Name is Roscoe, Ticklish Jackson, Underage Drinking, Werewolf Jackson, cum, cum-eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:19:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8925697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uthizaar/pseuds/Uthizaar
Summary: Imagine if Jackson had never left when he had turned into a werewolf? If he had buckled down and got serious about things; school, friends, pack, Stiles. Because it was Stiles that took him back from the edge, Stiles that refused to give up on him once he had turned into a blue-eyed werewolf. As the years rolled by and Jackson became a strong, dependable member of the pack, it was apparent to everyone but the two of them that they should be together. After a little persuading and a lot of awkward conversation, Stiles and Jackson finally started dating...and other things! Jackson knew that Stiles was worried about the future, about them all splitting up and going to different colleges, different cities. His plans for their final Christmas together was to spend it away, but then a snow storm blew those plans awry...





	1. Disaster Averted

**Author's Note:**

> Part Two of _The Winter Series_ , self-contained AUs based on the same idea. I'll be updating these every afternoon/night this week, finishing on Christmas Day (December 25th)!

Stiles looked out as the snow tumbled gently from the cream clouds above the runway. Jackson had gone to check on their flights, but it looked as though they would be delayed, again. This wasn't unwelcome news exactly-the more time he spent in Jackson's company was good. It was Senior Year; the last they'd share together; he knew Jackson wanted to move away; Yale, Princeton, Georgetown. The East Coast. While he was staying local, well, San Fan, but that was where Scott and the rest of his friends had applied for. Jackson was different, always moving away, always wanting to be the lone wolf. The Omega _with_ a pack.

"Here."

Stiles was jolted from his thoughts as Jackson returned, placing a steaming cup of hot chocolate in front of him. He looked up at the werewolf's handsome face, creased with an irritated frown. "Thanks." Stiles replied, wrapping his hands around the hot cup. "Are we still delayed?" 

"Yeah, they're not sure if they can get the ice off the wings, or if they're going to cancel the flight." He scowled at the American Airlines counter and sat down beside Stiles. "I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"This." He shrugged, "If we had left sooner, like you said..."

"We still would be grounded here." Stiles took a sip and grinned at him. "Snow is pretty rare for California, but it'll get you in the East Coast mood!"

"Great." Jackson muttered, but he caught Stiles' expression and couldn't help but smile. "You've got a froth moustache!"

"Huh?"

"Here," Jackson lent over and kissed it off as Stiles stared at him. "Good."

"Uh..." Stiles was about to complain when the PA crackled overhead.

"Flight AA568 to Greenhurst, Colorado has been cancelled due to heavy snow-" The rest of the announcement was drowned out by the sudden rumble of discontent from the surrounding passengers-Jackson included. He stood up and Stiles joined him, pulling at his sleeve.

"Hey, Jackson? Come on, it's alright."

"No, it isn't Stiles." He grumbled, angrily. "This is ridiculous. I wanted to-"

"I know." He broke in, "I know, Jackson. But it's ok, we can just go home and have the Holiday there. I'll call my Dad, he can bring one of the Sheriff cruisers; they never get stuck in the snow."

Jackson didn't respond, just nodded gruffly. He chewed his bottom lip, feeling his carefully constructed plan for their Christmas falling away. Frowning as a sign caught his attention, Jackson wandered away from Stiles towards it.

 

"No, Dad, it's the weather; he's not backing out on me!" Stiles twirled around on his heel as he spoke to his father, gesturing wildly. "We're gonna be snowed in here if you don't-" He listened intently for a moment before shaking his head vigorously. "No! No, come on Dad! You don't want me to spend Christmas in a hotel room, do you?! Well, why not? Oh." He sighed, turning around again to see Jackson walking back towards him, grinning widely for some reason. "I'll call you back." Stiles hung up suddenly and frowned suspiciously at Jackson. "What?"

"So, Greenhurst might be a bust," Jackson started, one hand buried in his pocket, before bringing it out triumphantly. "But, then I had a better idea instead!"

Stiles stared at the car keys in his hand, the rental tags still on them. "What did you do, Jackson?"

"Ok, so you know that my parents have property all over Beacon County and beyond, right?"

"Right." Stiles let Jackson steer him away from the window and the snow-covered plane. 

"They have this tiny little place up by Buffalo Creek in Sierra County, about three hours from here."

"And?" Stiles blinked as he realized why Jackson was grinning. "Oh, no, you, why, I,"

"C'mon Stiles! It'll be fun! Just the two of us, tucked away in the forest, no distractions, no werewolves, no crazy assassins trying to kill us all!"

"Well with such a convincing argument..." Stiles muttered. "I-"

"No, no, wait. This is the best part!" Jackson had managed to talk him all the way back through Security and towards Arrivals, grabbing their bags from the apologetic airline staff. He stopped outside the front door, "Ta Da!"

"What?"

"Over there."

"Where?"

"There!"

Stiles looked around aimlessly until Jackson grabbed his head and turned him towards the set down area. A shiny blue Jeep Wrangler was sitting outside. "You didn't..."

"Yup!" Jackson beamed at him, pressing the keys into his hand. "We're not going to fly and where we're going, you’ll need four wheel drive!" Stiles looked between him and the Jeep a few times before grinning back at him and throwing his arms around Jackson.

"Thanks! Can I...?" 

"Yeah, I've already paid for everything, I, uh, actually just changed the booking."

"Wait, this was the rental you booked for Greenhurst?"

Jackson simply shrugged, enjoying the way Stiles was smiling at him.

"Awesome! Let's go then!"


	2. Driving for Christmas

Stiles ran his hands across the leather covered steering wheel, the chrome gear stick and the smooth, shiny dash board. Blue accents carried across from the paint job and highlighted sharply against the black finish of the interior. A confusing array of knobs and dials and slides covered the mid-console, and the instrument panel lit up like the inside of a cockpit. "This is so awesome!" He whispered as Jackson finished stowing the luggage in the trunk and tossed his coat onto the back seats. Stiles looked at him as the werewolf climbed in beside him. "This is super-cool, Jackson!"

"I figured you'd like it." He smiled. "Plus it's not held together by duct tape and prayers, and it hasn't tried to kill you several times!"

"What?" Stiles scowled at him, protective of his Jeep. "Roscoe has not!"

“Stiles, the fact that you’ve even named your Jeep is what concerns me,” Jackson replied, shaking his head in mock severity. His boyfriend glared again. “Hey, what are you-Ow!”

Stiles sat back smugly, having punched Jackson on the arm. “You don’t mock a man’s pride and joy, Jackson!”

"Uh huh," He nodded at Stiles' shoulder, "What about all the times that hood has fallen on you this year?"

"Oh, well." He rubbed his shoulder unconsciously, "That...you know, it doesn't matter. Let's just go." He heard Jackson snigger under his breath and looked away from him, twisting the key into the ignition. The Jeep started with a rumble, a deep smooth purr that made Stiles grin. His grin got wider as he slipped it into Drive and they pulled away from the set-down area with none of the stuttering or grumbling that Roscoe put him through. 

 

The vehicle glided along as they drove further out of the regional airport, heading north along gleaming black highways devoid of traffic. The snow continued to fall, but the roads had been gritted and the Jeep's tires gripped hard, ensuring they stayed on the road. Jackson keyed in the destination to the Satnav and nodded. "Ok, all set, should take us...about three hours? Maybe, depends on the weather up there."

"Aw c'mon Jackson, this beast can handle any terrain!"

"Yeah, but can you?" He laughed at Stiles' expression. "It's a rough country road that leads up to it. I've been there a few times, but my parents don't like driving to it because it wrecks the suspension on their cars."

"I'm not sure how much use we would've had for a SUV in Greenhurst, anyway."

"It's a present, Stiles." Jackson smiled at him. "I wanted you to see the upgraded version of your Jeep."

"I didn't really get you something quite as..." He trailed off, avoiding Jackson's raised brow. "Expensive."

"Stiles, don't worry about it. It's the thought that counts, it's your investment of time that I care about, not what you got me or how much it cost." Jackson touched his arm gently, genuine smile reaching up to his eyes, twinkling slightly in the darkness. 

Stiles felt a lump in his throat and coughed. "Uh, yeah. I...You know I love you, right Jackson?”

“Yeah.” He nodded, glancing out the window as they sped away from the city. “I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you, Stiles.”

They lapsed into silence. The snow continued to flurry across the windshield, the wipers clearing it with ease and the high-beams pushed through the storm. Stiles pressed the "On" button for the multi-media system and gestured for Jackson to adjust it as he peered at the on-coming sign. "Whatever you want, Jackson."

"Christmas music?"

"Sure, no hymns though."

"Uh huh." He fiddle with the settings until KPPR appeared on the display. "How about this?" _Last Christmas_ began playing and Stiles smiled.

"Yup, pretty good!" He looked at Jackson and started singing, “Last Christmas I gave you my heart! But the very next, you-”

“Ugh,” Jackson grimaced, grinning, “Are you going to butcher every Christmas song?”

Stiles glared at him, and then smirked, raising his voice. “This year, to save me from tears, I’ll give it to someone special!”

 

They continued to drive, the Jeep eating up the miles with ease as Christmas hits blasted from the radio. The Satnav informed them dryly that they were "twenty miles to your destination. Take the next right turn in five hundred meters." Stiles peered through the snow and Jackson's eyes glowed blue as they swept the two-lane road for the sign. "There!" He pointed at the yellow arrow. "Take that right."

"Got it." Stiles indicated and slowed down, a warning light flashing on the dash as the traction control kicked in. He pulled in and laughed at the ease at which the Jeep moved. "Oh man, this thing is amazing! It'll suck when I get back home though." Jackson smirked but didn't reply, instead checking his phone. "Any news?"

"No, it's just Scott wishing us a good trip, guess he hasn't heard about the snow storm." He shook his head, tapping a reply absently, "We can call him from the cabin anyway, there's definitely cell service, but I don't remember if the landline works."

Stiles glanced at him. "Great, no internet?" 

“We’re not spending another weekend watching Netflix.” 

“But I wanted to watch _The Notebook_.” Stiles glanced innocently at him as Jackson glared.

“You know I don’t-”

“Hahaha! You’re so easy, Jackson!” Stiles laughed and shook his head, “Please there’s not enough shirtless hunks in that…I was thinking more _300_ or _Spartacus_ , the new one, obviously.”

"Obviously." Jackson hid his grin, nodding in agreement, “I suppose I could settle for that.”

 

The road began to get steeper and rougher; the smooth asphalt giving way to rough country tracks and potholes. Stiles managed to steer around these with only a few bumps, although when he hit the first pothole Jackson glared at him. "Hey!"

"Sorry, let me slow down." 

"Yeah, be careful here, the road doesn't look great."

The snow had stopped, but it covered most of the road and surrounding hilly country-side as Jackson and Stiles pulled off onto an even more rugged lane winding its way up through the pine forest. He slowed further, and shifted the gearbox down to four-wheel drive low, as the wheels found grip in thick snow covered ground. "I'm started to see why you chose to get this instead of a fancy Porsche!"

"Hey, don't knock my Porsche! I mightn’t have given it a name or developed an unnatural attraction to it, but…" Jackson smirked at him and turned the heat up. "We're nearly there, anyway Stiles. I'd say another ten minutes or so?"

Stiles nodded, turning a corner carefully. The forest rose along with them as they ventured closer to the imposing ridge of white-capped mountains, but the terrain was more of a slow undulating climb rather than a sharp hill. Jackson squinted in the darkness, and pointed to Stiles' right. "There. The cabin is over there."

"Where's the turn off?"

"There, about twenty meters ahead." Jackson turned off the Satnav and gestured. "It's a mile-marker, can't miss it. Yeah, see? There it is." He pointed at the brilliant orange stone post that poked out of the snow. The turn off was little more than a trail across the fields. 

Stiles flipped the full beams on and the area in front of the Jeep lit up, the light bouncing off the compacted snow as even more continued to drift down around them. He slowly drove across the ground, the orange stones helping to guide him along the trail. As he turned around a group of fir trees, the wooden cottage came into view. The eaves were heavy with snow and it had banked up all around the log piles that lay at either end of the cabin. "Wow." He muttered as the Jeep rocked to a stop in front of the house. He turned off the lights, as Jackson's eyes glowed blue in the darkness. Stiles climbed out of the Jeep and the snow crunched softly underfoot. It was utterly silent. There was no sound of anything as he looked around. The snow fell from the inky black sky and the lights of the nearest town were a dim glow on the horizon. He heard Jackson walk around the Jeep towards him and hug him from behind. 

"It's magical, isn't it?"


	3. The Arrivals

Stiles finished unpacking his suitcase and joined Jackson in the central room of the cabin; the werewolf had lit the fire and it crackled and blazed merrily away in the grate. Two long floor to ceiling windows reflected the room out into the snowy night and Stiles looked around, admiring the exposed wooden beams across the surprisingly high space. He could see a small loft tucked under one alcove. The other end of the room was dominated by a large stone fireplace; the chimney stack was an imposing stone wall reaching up to the roof. Stiles sat down on the leather sofa as Jackson smiled at him and turned out the lights, leaving them in soft candle-light and the natural brightness of the stars and half-moon.

“Do you like it?”

“Yeah, it’s awesome.” Stiles nodded his approval, “It’s a lot bigger than I expected.”

“Well, there are the two bedrooms at the back, plus the bathroom, then there’s the loft upstairs, but that’s mostly for storage.” He explained and gestured behind him. “The kitchen is kinda basic; but works from gas in case we get snowed in.”

“Is that likely to happen?” Stiles asked in alarm, but the werewolf shook his head quickly.

“No, no. Hasn’t happened since they bought the place, but the previous owner warned them that it could.” He placed his arm around Stiles and pulled him close. “I’m so happy you’re here, Stiles.”

“Yeah, me too.” He returned Jackson’s smile and rested his head on the teenager’s chest. His eyes itched from tiredness of the day and the driving. They sat in comfortable silence, looking out at the clear night, the stars twinkling endlessly.

 

Stiles rolled over, blinking sleepily as he reached for his phone. The other side of the bed was cold, Jackson’s side. He sat up, stretched, and pulled back the duvet. “Damn, it’s cold.” He muttered and wandered into the living room, not bothering to pull on his t-shirt. The fire had been laid down and it was burning low, the initial wood pile almost spent. Stiles crouched down and picked up a few logs from the copper bucket beside the fireplace, shoving them amongst the embers. Sparks flew as the wood crackled and he pulled his hand back, watching the flames lick hungrily at the timber. Standing back up, Stiles walked over to the windows and rubbed his face with his hands, yawning. He froze when he spotted a red bucket filled with dirt sitting in one corner of the cabin, on the other side of the fireplace. "What..." He muttered to himself. The door opened behind him; a blast of frigid air whirling around his shirtless torso. Stiles shivered, rubbing his bare arms and turned to see Jackson wrestling a fir tree in the door. "What are you doing?"

"Good, you're up. Help me with this!" 

Stiles moved forward to shut the door as his boyfriend pulled in the tree. “There.”

“Thanks, Stiles, big help as always!”

“I live to serve.” Stiles mocked bowed, and Jackson grinned at him. “Let me get dressed, and I’ll be out.”

“Nice.” He nodded and stood back, admiring his handiwork so far. After a few minutes, Stiles returned, dressed in a festive pullover; a slightly deranged-looking reindeer peered at Jackson over a sleigh piled high with presents. “Great sweater, Stiles.”

“I did get you one, Jackson.” Stiles replied reproachfully, pulling out the fabric to look at it himself. “I like it.”

“Ugh.” His boyfriend smirked and gestured at the red bucket. “Give me a hand with this. I’ll put it in, you tell me if it’s straight.”

“Ok,” Stiles nodded and waited as Jackson pushed it into the dirt. “Up a bit. Too far. Over. No, to the right. No! Towards the window, yeah. Ok, ok, wait, another bit…”

“Now?” Jackson glared at him through a prickly branch.

“Err, yes! Perfect.” Stiles beamed. “Awesome! Didn’t think we were gonna have a tree. Where did you get it?”

“I cut it down. My family owns the land behind this too,” Jackson explained. “Don’t worry, I used an axe.”

“I wasn’t worried; I didn’t think you’d use your claws!” Stiles returned the grin and nodded. “Yeah, I like it.”

“Wait, I have to get something.” Jackson moved past him towards the small set of stairs leading to the loft, as Stiles walked around the tree, inspecting it. He turned around when the werewolf came back downstairs with two cardboard boxes covered in dust held in his hands. He set them down on the ground as Stiles stared at him. 

"Jackson..."

"I promised you Christmas, Stiles, remember?" He opened the first one. "There's a reason I wanted you to come here, and not to the beach house-"

"You have a beach house?" Stiles interrupted. “I could’ve been working on my tan!”

“What tan?” Jackson snorted, “Besides it's smaller than this. Anyway, I knew that my parents had some old decorations here so..."

"Old? These are ancient!" Stiles held up a foot of bright red tinsel. "You can _not_ be serious?"

"It's better than nothing!" Jackson smirked at him, "Nostalgia trip back to the 80s?"

"Neither of us were even born then!"

"Are you going for the minimalist look, just a tree in a jar of dirt?"

Stiles let out a long sigh. "Fine, ugh. But I get a veto. And we are _not_ hanging up that angel." He picked the frilly ornate horror by one glittered wing and shuddered.

Jackson laughed and pulled out a string of multi-coloured beads.

 

Stiles looked in the fridge, and frowned. "Jackson? Where's the nearest town? We need supplies."

"Uh, Frosty Ridge, about ten miles from here, closer to the mountains. They have a supply store, I think." He added uncertainly. "Let me Google it."

Stiles sighed again. "When was the last time you were here?"

"When I was eleven."

"So, six years ago. Huh."

"What?" Jackson looked up. 

"Nothing. A lot can change in that time."

"Yup." He held up his phone to Stiles. "They got a Target!"

"Hmm. So we can get some decent decorations, then?" Stiles laughed at Jackson's deadpan look and yelped as the werewolf threw a cushion at him. "Hey!" He rushed across the wooden floor and jumped on Jackson before he had a chance to react, pushing him down onto the couch, play-fighting with him, as Jackson roared with laughter.

“Oh, no, no, no, Stiles! Please don’t! You know I’m ticklish! Bhahaha!” He squirmed and rolled over, trying avoid Stiles’ questing fingers as he raced them across Jackson’s stomach and ribs, pulling up his t-shirt to get at the sensitive skin. “Hahaha! Stop! Stop! Mercy!”

“Bah! Fine, you shall have your mercy, puny werewolf!” Stiles struck a villainous pose and sat back as Jackson wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes, his skin flushed. He looked up, smiling as Stiles raised a brow, “What?”

“Nothing, you’re perfect.” He leant in and kissed him softly, their hands intertwining. After a moment, Jackson released the kiss and gestured towards the door, “Come on, we better go. It’ll take a while to dig out the Jeep, and we’ll want to get there and back before more snow falls.”

 

Stiles pulled into the near-deserted parking lot and stopped in a space right at the front door. “This is bizarre,” He muttered, looking at the vast expanse of empty tarmac. “There are three other cars here…”

“Yeah, maybe it’s for the summer period?”

“Maybe.” He looked up at the imposing building. “I bet half the town works in there.”

“Hmm.” Jackson followed him out and together they entered the store. “So, what did you want to get?”

“Groceries, mostly; snacks, soda, chocolate. We should also grab some batteries, torches, candles, that kinda thing.”

“Preparing for an adventure?” Jackson quirked a brow at him.

“No,” Stiles shook his head, “Never hurts to be prepared. Come on, I think we should start over there.” Jackson trailed after him as Stiles moved methodically from row to row. They were the only customers in sight, and all but one of the tills was closed. He gestured at the liquor section.

“Do you think we can risk it?”

“Uh, I don’t know, I don’t think either of us are going to pass as over twenty-one.”

“Let me try,” Jackson flipped open his wallet. “See? Danny got me a new fake ID.”

“That one looks worse than the previous one.” Stiles muttered, but Jackson chose not to hear him and lifted a bottle of bourbon into the shopping cart. “Damn, Jackson.”

“Go big or go home, Stiles!”

Stiles groaned but carried on until they got to the till. A girl around their age was sitting at it, looking bored until they started to take everything out. Stiles smirked to himself when he saw how she kept sneaking glances at Jackson and gestured for his boyfriend to come closer. “She’s into you.”

“So?” He glanced at her and she blushed.

“So, smile a little more and you won’t have to use your ID!”

“Stiles.”

“What?” He looked innocently at Jackson, “It’s a legitimate tactic! Go on, you have the money anyway.”

“You so owe me for this.” Jackson muttered at him, and then walked up to the till, as the bourbon chimed through. “Hi.” He glanced at her name tag, “Err, Susan.”

“Hi, welcome to Frosty Ridge!”

Stiles smirked as he watched Jackson take out his card, and his grin got bigger as the clerk waved them through with no hassle. Jackson gave her his best smile and they finished packing up their purchases. As they left the store, Stiles punched Jackson on the arm, “Good going in there, brah!”

“Oh, god no, not the bro-speech!” He grumbled half-heartedly, “That was-”

“A success, Jackson!” Stiles finished, and grinned toothily at him. “C’mon, let’s go back, fire is probably gone out by now.”

 

The sun had set by the time the Jeep crawled its way down the steep trail to Frosty Ridge, and across the undisturbed snowfield to the cabin. Stiles busied himself putting everything away, while Jackson carried armfuls of chopped wood inside to stack in a large pile by the fireplace. The cabin was warm and toasty by the time they sat down to dinner. 

“Damn, did you make enough, Stiles?” Jackson laughed as he looked around the table. 

“Hey, you were the one that got a dozen chicken breasts. That freezer is tiny!” 

“We could always put stuff outside, if there’s not enough room.” He replied, grabbing the bowl of mashed potatoes. “Mmmh, smells good though.”

“Thanks.” Stiles smiled and started to eat. “Pass the soda.”

“Here.” Jackson had grabbed the bottle and lifted it up to give to Stiles when he froze.

“Jackson?” 

The werewolf turned to look at the front door, frowning. “I heard something. Footsteps on the snow, maybe an engine? I'm not sure. It's windy outside.” He stood up, approaching the door slowly. 

Stiles moistened his dry lips and felt unease grip his stomach. "Who is it?" He whispered. Jackson rose a hand to quiet him as he stood before the door. “What is it?!” Stiles frowned, looking around until his eyes landed on the fireplace and the poker. He stood up and grabbed it before rushing over to hide behind Jackson. The werewolf side-eyed him and then smiled, reaching out to pull open the door.

"Surprise!"

Stiles blinked as Scott, Liam, Ethan and Danny stood in the doorway. "Uh..."

"Hey Stiles!" Scott beamed at him, "We got ya, didn't we?" He laughed and pushed inside, the others following him. "What's with the poker?"

"He was scared." Jackson replied for him, prompting Stiles to pout angrily at him.

"I was not!"

“Uh huh. You were hiding behind me Stiles,” Jackson shut the door, pushing Stiles towards the others by his shoulders, grinning. “You thought it was a monster, didn't you?”

"A bear maybe, we are in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by snow...." He replaced the poker and turned to his friends. "But, yeah, you got me. Why are you guys here?"

“Jackson explained that your flight was cancelled and you were staying here.” Scott smiled at him. “It was close enough that we figured we'd come out. One, uh, one last party before school starts up again.”

"Did Lydia and Kira not want to come?" Stiles asked as he walked to the window, peering out into the snow at Danny's SUV.

"Just the boys, Stiles!" Liam explained excitedly. "Wow, this place is awesome!"

Stiles grabbed Jackson's arm as Scott and Liam went to stand in front of the fire, Ethan walked over to inspect their garish tree, and Danny muttered about needing the bathroom. "You planned this, didn't you?"

"I didn't plan the plane getting grounded, but yeah," He smiled, "I asked them to come over for a few days. That's cool, right?"

"I don't think I know a better way to spend Christmas!"


	4. Snow

“This is a pretty cool place, Jackson.” Danny commented as he wrapped an arm around Ethan’s waist. They stood admiring the fireplace and looking up at the wooden beams crossing the ceiling. 

“Thanks, I’m glad you guys could come.”

“It’s not like I have some big family thing planned,” Ethan laughed, and gestured at their interrupted diner. “Are you and Stiles gonna finish that?”

“I would’ve made more if I had known you were coming,” Stiles glared at Jackson, “But, yeah, help yourself.”

“It’s alright, Stiles, we have beer and snacks.” Scott grinned as he and Liam returned from the car, two crates tucked under each arm and the Beta held several large paper bags, following Scott inside.

“I was gonna make you a cake, but Scott said it wasn’t that kind of party.” Liam flushed as the older teenagers stared at him. “What?”

“Nothing,” Jackson smirked. “I just didn’t know you could bake.”

“His Death by Chocolate is literally worth dying for!” Scott replied for him. “He made it for my birthday last year.”

“Did he now?” Stiles muttered, forgetting that they could all hear him. Liam only blushed further at this. “So, uh, what kind of party were you expecting, Scott? Drink until we get wasted? Will that even work for you guys? Or is this just some elaborate ploy to see how drunk you can make me and Danny?”

“Like we need a plot for that.” Jackson replied under his breath, and the rest of the werewolves laughed. Danny smirked as Ethan whispered in his ear.

“What?” Stiles looked around, zeroing in on Jackson. “You! What did you say now?”

“Nothing, Stiles, relax. Have a beer!” He offered the can to his boyfriend, and Stiles took it grudgingly. “Seriously though, Scott, I enjoy watching Stiles get hammered as much as the rest of you, but-”

“Ah!” The Alpha interrupted, pulling out a bottle of brackish liquid. “Behold! So, I was looking through the bestiary a few weeks ago, when I came across this passage about getting werewolves drunk and how it confuses them, uh, us. There was a recipe with it, so I found the ingredients and mixed up a batch.” He put the bottle down on the coffee table and the other werewolves crowded around it, curious. Stiles hung back, glancing at Scott.

“Have you actually tested this?”

“No, not yet. It said to add a few drops to whatever the werewolf is drinking and poof: drunk!”

“Hmm,” Stiles shook his head, taking his first mouthful of beer, gesturing with his can. “Mhm, go for it!”

 

Danny set up his dock and dropped his iPod into it, the cabin was soon filled with the smooth beats of a chilled-out, ambient playlist. Jackson nodded approvingly, and poured a few drops of Scott’s Special, as they had come to calling it, into his glass. He drank the liquid in one go, the effect was immediate; blurred vision, slurred speech, loss of inhibitions- exactly like being drunk if he was a human. Stiles was watching him with a mixture of humour and concern, his lips smiling, but his brow creased. Jackson staggered over to him, declaring loudly, “Stiles!”

“Yes, Jackson?”

“I love yoush, Stiles!” Jackson grabbed him around the middle and hugged him tight, leaning in to kiss him sloppily on the cheek.

“Gah! Stop it!” He pushed the drunk werewolf off him onto the couch and glared accusingly at Scott. “I blame you for this.”

“I didn’t think it’d work this fast.” He smirked as Jackson tried to reach again for the bottle and Stiles snatched it away from him. “If it’s any consolation, I reckon it’ll only last twenty minutes or so. Each dose.” 

“Great.” Stiles grumbled, but emptied his own beer can, reaching for his third. He stopped and looked around the room. “Where did Danny and Ethan go?”

“Oh, uh, upstairs I think.” Liam gestured at the loft. “Yeah, I was heading to the bathroom when they were at the stairs, you know, making out.”

Stiles laughed, shaking his head. “Well, I expected as much.”

“As long as they wait until we’ve gone to bed, I don’t mind.” Scott caught his eye and smirked. “Was it you or Jackson who said fifteen minutes?”

“Me. But I don’t like to brag about my skills, Scott.”

“Yeah sure.” He nodded at the beer in Stiles’ hand, “Are you trying to match your boyfriend’s level of drunkenness, or are you just that fast?”

“Screw you!” Stiles replied, downing the rest of the can in one go as Liam watched him in surprise. When he was finished, the human grinned at them, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Don’t you know that I can go all night, Scott?” He winked at Liam, smirking as the werewolf averted his gaze quickly.

“Hey, where are we all sleeping tonight, anyway?” The Beta handed Stiles the last beer in the tray, and stood up. “Oh, I should probably get some more.”

“Wait a minute,” Scott reached out and grabbed Liam’s arm, pulling him back down to sit beside him. He turned to his best friend, missing the way Liam’s eyes ran across his face, down his open collar, lingering on his exposed skin. “Well, Stiles?”

“Uh,” Stiles frowned at Liam, his mind sluggishly calculating, but he didn’t say anything to answer Scott’s question. Jackson blinked his eyes, sober again, and looked at the Alpha.

“Yeah, so there’s two bedrooms, the couch, the loft.” He glanced up at the loft as soft moans floated down to them. “Oh, I guess the loft is out. The couch is pretty comfortable, though, Liam. I have some blankets around too, if you get cold.”

“Cool.”

“Well, there’s a double in the guest room, so…” Stiles hinted, and Scott nodded.

“Yeah, I mean, you could share with me, Liam., if you want?”

The Beta swallowed hard, and nodded. “Yeah, cool.” 

Scott stood up and stretched, muscles tightening and rippling. “Ok, then, how about we get this party really started? Jackson, you said you had some serious booze? Maybe some party games, Stiles?”

“I’m not playing Spin-the-Bottle with you again, Scott!” Stiles laughed to himself as he saw Liam’s brows arch up and even Jackson stared at him, curious. “Long story, 8th Grade sleepover.” He shook his head, “We don’t talk about that.”

“Unless you’re hammered and trying to recreate it!” Scott shot back, then looked at Jackson apologetically. “Well, not since you guys became a couple.”

“Oh my god, shut up!” Stiles interrupted him, pulling out glasses from the cupboard, “Jack Daniels it is! You up for it Liam?”

“Yeah!” He nodded eagerly, then added. “Uh, I swiped a bottle of my Dad’s Bacardi before we left, if that’s good too?”

“Hell, yeah it is!” Jackson laughed, squeezing the other Beta’s shoulder. “Go get it, we’ll do shots with you!”

“Or on you…” Stiles muttered, smirking as Liam’s ears went red.

“Damn, Stiles, when did you turn into such a flirt?” Scott laughed, and sprinkled a few more drops of his Special into the werewolves’ glasses. 

 

Liam opened the door and stepped onto the porch as the sound of the party inside spilled out into empty field. The sky was finally clear, but the snow was up to his waist as he waded through the loose drifts over to Danny’s SUV. The cold air cooled his flushed face and his eyes glowed as he searched for the covered vehicles. The reflectors glinted in the darkness and he dug around the door until he could pull it open. The bottle was stuffed inside his overnight bag and he reached inside to grab it. 

Liam turned around and smiled as he saw the cabin all lit up and festive amongst the snowy landscape. This was such a cool place, and he was really glad Scott had asked him to come with them. He paused as a strange sound reached his ears; it was a low roaring that echoed down from the top of the nearby mountains. The werewolf looked up towards where the lights of Frosty Ridge had been only a few minutes ago. Now there was nothing, Liam frowned as the sound got closer. His eyes widened as moonlight glinted off a sea of moving snow, shimmering like glitter in the darkness. He pulled the car door closed and looped his arms through his bag, struggling through the deep snow back to the cabin. “Scott! Scott!” He shouted desperately, the wall of white now only a few hundred meters away and closing rapidly, the sound increasing and threatening to drown his voice. He saw his Alpha drop the glass in his hand and run out to the porch, along with Stiles and Jackson.

“Oh fuck!” Stiles shouted, “Jackson! You said there weren’t any-”

“Get inside Stiles!” Jackson shoved his boyfriend back into the cabin, and turned to Liam. “C’mon Liam! Run!”

“I’m trying,” He cried back as the avalanche’s rumble deafened them. The Beta jumped off the snow and onto the porch as the snow smashed into the back of the parked cars. He grabbed Scott’s out-stretched hand and together with Jackson’s help was pulled back to the safety of the cabin. Stiles shut the door as the roar of the passing snow echoed all around them. The lights dimmed when the windows were covered and the fire crackled and spitted as the wall of snow reached above the chimney, eventually causing the blaze to be snuffed out. Liam caught his breath as he lay on top of Scott, the werewolf had one hand wrapped around his middle. 

“Thanks.”

“Yeah, that was close.” Scott pushed him off gently and scrambled to his feet.

“What the hell just happened?” Danny was standing behind them, shirt open as a half-naked Ethan looked at the fireplace. “Was that snow?”

“Yeah. Avalanche.” Stiles explained shortly. He looked between them and grinned, “Having a good time?”

“We were,” Danny returned the grin, but then sobered up. “Are we trapped?”

“Jackson?” Stiles glanced at his boyfriend who had vanished into the back rooms, reappearing at his side. “How bad is it?”

“Well,” He gestured at the windows on the other side of the room, “Considering they’re blocked out, it’s pretty bad, we’ll have to see if the chimney’s been covered; that’ll tell us-”

“Just bottom-line it, Jackson.” Stiles snapped at him. “Sorry, I meant-”

“It’s fine, Stiles.” He turned to the others, and there was almost a shadow of a smile on his face. “Well, boys, looks like we’re snowed-in!”


	5. Trapped

“Ok, ok, calm down, guys!” Scott shouted above the raised voices, his eyes glowing red for a moment. This quietened the werewolves and both Stiles and Danny stopped speaking when they realised they were the only two left talking. “Ok, so, we’re snowed-in. What can we do about it?”

“Uh,” Stiles started, “Well, we should figure out just how bad the damage is; we need to check our supplies too. Also, you two need to put on some clothes, I’m not sure I can be _that_ distracted right now.” He directed his last words at Danny and Ethan. They both smirked at each other, but nodded.

“Sure.”

“Well now that I know I’m such a distraction…” Ethan stage-whispered into Stiles’ ear as he moved past him, grinning at the skip in the teenager’s heartbeat. Jackson growled at him, and he backed off, hands up. “Woah, easy, Jackson, just kidding!”

“Uh huh.” He glared at Ethan, eyes running up and down the other werewolf’s shirtless body.

“Guys,” Scott looked between them, “Focus. Me and Jackson will scout out the damage. Stiles, you and Liam check on our supplies and the heat situation. With the fire out, it’s already getting chilly. When you’re dressed, Ethan, you and Danny come back and help us.” 

They all nodded at Scott’s orders and Stiles beckoned Liam over. “C’mon, we’ll check the heating first, Jackson told me it’s in our bedroom.” 

“Ok.” He followed the older teen, pausing to glance back at Scott. 

“Liam?” Stiles called out, handing a flashlight to Jackson.

“Oh right, coming!”

 

Stiles crouched down beside the wardrobe, pulling at the loose planks of wood. He handed them one at a time to Liam. “See, it works by pulling the gas from a tank buried underground through pipes up to the boiler here.” He explained, feeling the younger teen linger over him. “The fire only heats the front part of the cabin; the bedrooms and bathroom are heated by radiators; the hot water too. Hmm…”

“What is it?”

“The gauge is low, too low. He said that it’s checked and refilled twice a year. Maybe,” Stiles paused, thinking. “Maybe there was some debris in the snow that hit something around the side of the cabin, interrupting the flow.”

“So, what does that mean?” Liam asked uncertainly as Stiles straightened up. Already the air in the bedrooms was cold. “There’s no heat?”

“Yeah, that’s what it looks like.”

“Shit.”

“We’ll think of something, maybe Scott and the others have managed to get the fire going again.” Stiles reached over to pat Liam on the shoulder. “Hey, it’ll be ok.”

“I know, I just…” He twisted his lips, looking unhappy. The Beta looked up at Stiles before darting his eyes away. “Do you think he likes me, Stiles?”

“Scott? Hmm.” Stiles turned away from him and pulled open the wardrobe, searching the dusty boxes on the top shelf. “Yeah, definitely, though not in the way you think. At least, I don’t think so.”

“Oh.” Liam glanced at him again, “But isn’t he into guys?”

“Yeah, he’s bi, but,” Stiles grimaced, “wouldn’t it be weird being with the guy who made you a werewolf?”

“When you put it like that…Hey, uh, don’t say anything to Scott, please?”

“Sure,” Stiles smiled, glancing back at him. “Here, take these, I think they’re emergency supplies.”

“From when, the 50s?” He replied eying the dusty boxes, seeing a shine of something flashy underneath a yellow triangle. “Yeah, ok. Stiles?”

“Yes, Liam?” The human gestured for them to move back into the main room.

“Thanks.”

“No problem,” He flashed the young werewolf a smile. “Now, food!”

 

Jackson sighed heavily as he dropped back into the grate. The main room of the cabin was strewn with candles and flashlights, giving it even more of a cave-like appearance than before. “So, the chimney is sealed off,” He crouched and accepted Danny’s hand, pulling himself back out. “The safety vent has been triggered, it needs to be reset from the outside.”

“And?” Danny prompted.

“Well, since we can’t get out and climb the roof, I can’t reset it.” He shrugged, looking at his best friend, “No fire.”

“Damn.”

“Scott, any luck?” Jackson asked the Alpha, as he and Ethan came back from the front door.

“Snow’s packed tight; there’s a small pocket by the porch where the door opened, but it’s pretty unstable.” He shook his head. “The fire?”

“No.”

“Fuck,” Scott gestured for Stiles and Liam to join them around the coffee table. “Ok, so no exit, no fire. How’s the heating situation?”

“No fire?” Stiles echoed, “well, shit, something must have hit the gas lines; it’s leaking or busted. Either way, there’s no heat coming from that. But, we do have plenty of food and booze.”

“Silver lining, eh?” Ethan laughed, but the others didn’t even smile. “Alright then, what do we do now?”

“We can dig our way out.” Jackson suggested. Stiles frowned at him.

“What? That’ll take ages, and we don’t have any shovels.”

“We can make-do, the snow will melt anyway once it comes inside. All we need to do is reach the surface, then we can make a real plan.”

“I don’t know Jackson,” Stiles shook his head, “What if the snow is loose and buries us completely?”

“Stiles, that’s not going to happen.” Scott answered for him. “It sounds like a good idea.”

“Uh, guys?” Liam broke in, holding up a small yellow device in his hands, “I found this. It looks like a sort of beacon?”

“It’s for hiking.” Jackson took it from his outstretched hand, looked around at them excitedly. “We turn this on and it should help them find us.”

“Who?”

“Rescuers, SAR teams, whoever.” Jackson replied to Danny’s question. “I mean, we all tried our phones after the avalanche, so unless someone has a signal, this is our best bet.”

“We should still try digging our way out, though.” Scott said. “At least then, we can get to the roof and fix the damn fire.”

“Yeah.” Stiles agreed, looking down as his warm breath turned to mist before his eyes. His nose was already cold and he rubbed his hands together. “We should try and keep warm though.”

“Shared body-heat?” Danny muttered to himself, but they all looked at him, Stiles included. He shrugged, “Isn’t that what they say will keep you warm?”

“Uh…maybe.” Stiles ventured, then became more resolved. “Well, let’s face it, Danny, you and I are the only two actually in danger of freezing to death here, the rest of you are all hot enough.”

“Thanks Stiles.” Jackson replied flatly.

“Oh, uh, I meant, able to keep your body heat up.” He explained, while avoiding all their amused gazes. “But, you know, we could do with a hand!” Stiles gestured between himself and Danny.

“Ok.” Ethan nodded, and smirked at Stiles. “I think I can give you a hand with that.”

“Hang on, you’re not going near my boyfriend without me!” Jackson moved forward to stand between Stiles and Ethan. He shrugged, looking the other werewolf up and down, like he did earlier. “Besides, there’s enough space in our bed for you.”

“Thanks.” Ethan grinned wider, and turned to Scott. “Well? You gonna join us too?”

“I somehow doubt there’d be room.” Scott replied dryly, shaking his head.

“Suit yourself.”

The Alpha turned to Liam, “Guess it’s just you and me! Are you ok with that?”

“Yeah.” Liam managed to keep his pulse steady and nodded, catching Stiles’ grin. “Uh, should we go now or?”

“I think so,” Scott looked at Jackson, “If we start digging at first light?”

“Sounds good. That will give the snow time to settle and make it easier for us to dig it out.” He let Ethan, Danny, and Stiles walk ahead of him. “We’ll just be across the hall anyway Scott, so if you need anything, come over.”

“I’ll knock first!” He said with a laugh as Jackson glared at him.

 

Stiles unfolded the heavy quilt across the large double bed as Jackson finished brushing his teeth using the bottled water they got earlier. Ethan entered the bedroom and proceeded to strip to his short, tight-fitting trunks, his warm skin shinning like bronze in the torch-light. “Err, what are you doing?”

“Danny said that as much skin-to-skin contact is needed as possible!” He smirked at Stiles, his voice low. “Come on, Stiles, I’ve always wondered if you’re hiding a sweet sexy six-pack under those flannel shirts!”

He felt his cheeks colouring, but Stiles ran his eyes up and down the werewolf’s smooth, muscular body and obvious bulge. “You’ll have to keep guessing, Ethan, I don’t think Jackson would like me showing you that without him here.”

“He’s more than welcome to watch!”

“And what am I meant to be doing while this is happening?” Danny leaned on the door, listening to them. Ethan turned his head and gave his boyfriend a cheeky grin.

“Oh, I can think of something!”

Jackson pushed past Danny, shaking his head at the other werewolf. “You never give up, do you?”

“Not when I see something I like!” Ethan slipped under the quilt and smirked at them, his hands moving below the covers. Stiles frowned at him, and then his eyes widened as Ethan pulled his hands back up, his trunks held between his finger and a thumb. “Are you coming, boys?”

Stiles swallowed and looked at Jackson, the werewolf gave a nod, and the teenager smiled, pulling his sweater off. Jackson stripped along with Danny, letting his friend get under the covers with Ethan first. Stiles was down to his trunks too and Ethan wolf-whistled at him. “Hah! I knew it!”

Jackson moistened his lips as his boyfriend ran a hand down his chest, diverting to his cold-hardened nipples, and then down his less prominent abs. He gestured for Stiles to climb in, sharing the middle with Ethan. “A werewolf sandwich,” He muttered, getting a grin from Danny.

 

Meanwhile, Scott and Liam looked at each other from opposite sides of their bed. The Beta cleared his throat, “So, should I get undressed, or keep as much on as possible? You know, for heat sharing purposes.”

“Whatever you feel comfortable with, I guess.” Scott shrugged. He stripped out of his pullover and t-shirt, exchanging them for a black vest from his rucksack. Liam followed his lead and put on a loose grey t-shirt and some sweat pants, while Scott just stayed in his boxers. The Alpha pulled back the covers. “Are you cold?”

“No, not really,” Liam forced his eyes upwards from the swinging shape in Scott’s boxer shorts and climbed onto the bed, willing his erection to go down.

“Ok, I can always pull more on us, if we need to.” He smiled at Liam as he slid in behind him, not quite touching, but close enough to hear the Beta’s rapid pulse and smell his arousal. Scott flicked off the torch and moved forward until his chest rested against Liam’s back.

He went still as Scott cuddled up against him, barely breathing as the Alpha’s arms wrapped around him comfortably. Maybe Stiles was wrong, and Scott really was into him? Liam began to relax and couldn’t resist pushing his ass back slightly, his cock instantly hard as he felt Scott’s thick erection press against his cotton-covered ass.

Scott felt a smile tug his lips as Liam got more comfortable with him, and pressed back into his hard-on. It was going to be a long, interesting night!


	6. Keeping Warm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Please always practice safe sex! This chapter is basically porn...

Jackson turned off the torch beside him, letting the room dim, although the candles he had lit earlier still provided some light. Stiles shifted closer to him, a tingle rushing across his skin as his boyfriend’s legs intertwined with his own. He could see Danny and Ethan already kissing, their hands roving over each other’s bodies; both above the sheets and below. A heat spread across his cheeks, but Stiles was smirking at him and Jackson nodded encouragingly. The first kiss was gentle, soft, as though it was their first time, but as Jackson closed his eyes and let the sensations wash over him, he started to intensify it; pushing his lips harder against Stiles’, opening his mouth so their tongues could battle freely, as he felt Stiles pull him closer, pushing him onto his back, while he straddled the werewolf’s naked body. 

Stiles broke off the kiss momentarily, glancing over as Danny let Ethan climb on top of him; the sheets pooled around his waist. Ethan looked at Stiles with hunger in his eyes and grinned. Stiles felt his breathing hitch and looked back at Jackson as his cock hardened against his boyfriend’s abs. It seemed Jackson had become impatient as he moved suddenly; flipping Stiles onto his back and capturing his mouth in his own again. Stiles let his legs spread and moaned as Jackson knelt between them, his lips breaking contact and licking a wet trail down his chin and neck, kissing the sharp indentations of Stiles’ collarbones eliciting a breathy gasp from his lips. He slid his mouth along the bone, burying his nose in Stiles’ neck as he kissed the deep hollow at the center. Jackson could feel Stiles’ heart beat faster as he placed his hands on the top of his shoulders, urging the werewolf to go lower. He latched his mouth onto the teenager’s neck, the tendons and sleek muscles stretching under his lips and teeth.

“Ahh, yeah, Jackson!” Stiles was never quiet when they made out and he wasn’t going to start now. As Jackson kept kissing and licking at his sweet flesh, diverting his attention to focus on sucking one erect nipple, Stiles looked over, his brows rising in surprise when he saw that Ethan’s mouth was already wrapped around Danny’s cock, the human urging him on with one hand on his head, the other running up and down his hard body. Slowly, the dark cock emerged from Ethan’s mouth, glistening in the candle-light, as the werewolf’s eyes opened and locked onto his own. Stiles had never felt so aroused as he watched Danny pull Ethan’s wet mouth back over his cock, making his cheek bulge obscenely. Stiles was brought back to focusing on Jackson as he switched from one pec to the other, the wet nipple stiffening even further as the cool air washed over his skin. “Ooooh! Yeah, Jackson!” He reached down and ran his palms over the tensed muscles of Jackson's biceps, the werewolf holding them firm because Stiles always enjoyed feeling the strength contained there. He thrust himself upwards, grinding his cock against Jackson’s body, grunting as he held onto the werewolf’s arms. “Ah, yeah, yeah, yeah! Jackson, you, yes, yes!”

“Don’t come yet, Stiles!” Danny warned as he gestured for Ethan to stop. His eyes glinted with pleasure and he grinned at both Jackson and Stiles. “You guys ever do this?”

Jackson glanced across as the quilt and sheets were kicked off by Ethan, their bodies hot enough from the exertions to not mind the cooler air of the bedroom. He sat back on his haunches, giving Stiles a moment to recover, watching as Ethan rolled onto his stomach, slowly enough for Jackson’s cock to pulse on seeing the other werewolf’s big cock harden quickly. Danny smiled again and sunk onto his stomach behind Ethan, his hands gripping and massaging Ethan’s firm, muscular ass. He pulled and pushed the tanned globes as Ethan grunted and moaned in anticipation. Stiles was already jerking his cock as Jackson reached down to fondle his own throbbing member. He heard Stiles’ hitched breath as Danny buried his face between Ethan’s ass cheeks.

“Uh! Oh, yeah! Danny, go on! Eat my ass!” Ethan arched his back, encouraging Danny to go deeper. “Uh, uh, don’t stop!”

Stiles swallowed hard, glancing at Jackson jacking off. Of course, he had seen rimming in porn, but he was always too afraid to bring it up with his boyfriend. But Jackson seemed pretty into it. 

After another minute of Ethan’s groans and moans of pleasure, Danny pulled back, looking directly at them. “C’mon guys, we all know where this is going! Let’s make it happen!” He dove back onto Ethan’s ass and sank his face feverishly into the sensitive area, his wet mouth was sliding around the flexible muscle franticly. Stiles shuffled eagerly across the bed, stopping to look at Danny’s smooth back and firm ass, while Jackson moved around to Ethan, drawn by the werewolf’s eyes. He reached out and took Jackson’s erect cock in his hand, pulling himself closer to it and licked the head. Stiles glanced up and moved back towards Jackson, lying down beside Ethan in front of Jackson. 

Jackson reached down, bring Stiles closer to his cock, hissing as he felt both of their mouths connect with his flesh. He could feel the velvety texture of their tongues working the sensitive head that seemed to ache from the arousal. It wasn't long before Stiles broke away from the joint effort and he began to suck on Jackson’s smooth balls, while Ethan took the first few inches of the hot cock in his warm wet mouth.

Stiles gasped as he felt Danny’s hands on his ass, glancing back he saw the teenager grin at him; massaging his pale cheeks while he started to finger Ethan. This seemed to arouse the werewolf even more and Stiles grunted as he saw Jackson’s cock being swallowed up to the hilt. He could hear his boyfriend groaning in delight, whispering something intelligible under his breath. 

Ethan moaned around Jackson’s thick cock as Danny slipped another finger into his well lubed hole, a quick glance behind him confirmed that his boyfriend was multi-tasking; Stiles had moved away, now kissing Danny. He pulled himself off Jackson and smirked at him. “So, who getting fucked first?”

“Uh, Stiles?” Jackson called out, jerking his spit soaked cock slowly, “Are you up for it?”

Stiles broke off kissing Danny, his lips tingly after the intensity of the lacrosse player’s kiss, and nodded furiously. “Yeah, I am so fucking hard right now!”

“Huh.” Jackson smirked at them. “Get on all fours then, and suck Ethan; he hasn’t got any attention yet!” 

Stiles stared at him, but looked hungrily at Ethan as he rose up on his knees, his thick cock pulling away from his smooth, muscled body. He did what Jackson told him to, crawling over on his hands and knees until he was in front of the other werewolf, Ethan cradled his face in his hands and guided him onto his cock. Stiles looked up as Danny hugged Ethan from behind, knowing that his cock must be resting against the werewolf’s ass. He moistened his lips and gripped the shaft gently, closing his eyes as he guided the cock into his hot, wet mouth. Jackson’s hands were firm on his hips and his hard cock poked against Stiles’ ass. 

Jackson watched Stiles service Ethan hungrily as he smeared lube along the clenched muscle of his boyfriend’s ass. It was warm and wet, begging to welcome his cock into its pleasurable interior. He teased Stiles with two fingers, stretching his hole until he was sure the teenager could take his cock. They had done this a few times, but usually Stiles came too quickly from being sucked or jerked off. Jackson pulled the fingers out with a pop and a grunt of loss from Stiles, and then used his muscular legs to force his length into the tight space.

“Argh!” Stiles grunted around the mouthful of Ethan’s cock. The initial sting was cancelled out as Ethan bucked back and forth, pulling his cock in and out of Stiles’ mouth, giving him something else to concentrate on. 

Jackson began to fuck Stiles after a moment of letting him get adjusted, although the rocking motion of his body had started that already. He used his leverage to slide his cock further into the hot cushion of flesh. Jackson quickly built up a rhythm; he would bring his cock out to the tip before plunging deep back into Stiles’ ass, grunting loudly at the pleasurable sensation that vibrated along his cock at the action.

Ethan's moans were low short pants that erupted steadily as they tore their way from his throat. He bit down hard on his lip, feeling the warmth of blood welling up from his lips as he thrust his cock deep into Stiles’ throat. He thrust repeated in and out, capitalising on the rhythm that Jackson had established. Ethan grunted loudly as he felt Danny work his cock into his tight ass; starting lower and thrusting upwards into his fleshy globes. “Agh!” 

Danny gripped Ethan’s shoulders tight as he let his body go limp and then pulled himself up and into the werewolf’s ass, enjoying the way his boyfriend moaned his name, arching his back, his head rolling back, kissing the spot between his jaw and ear whenever he reached the upwards thrust. 

Stiles’ body was wracked in waves of pleasure as the werewolves took him from both ends. The unceasing torrents of electricity that rode along his nerves drove his own cock into a frenzy of activity. It was like a dam inside of his body was filling up with nowhere to spill over. He sucked in a lungful of breath as Ethan pulled his cock roughly from the depths of his mouth, collapsing onto his back, Danny pinned underneath him. Stiles felt his cock spasm again as he saw Danny’s cock thrusting wildly in and out of Ethan’s ass. He let Jackson pull him upwards and moved back eagerly. “Uhhh, yeah, Jackson…” Stiles breathed, panting as his boyfriend continued to hammer away maddeningly inside his quivering ass. He grunted in surprise as Jackson picked him up, sinking deeper onto his cock, the werewolf bringing him over towards Ethan and Danny’s rutting bodies. 

“Are you ready?”

“Uh, yeah?” He replied uncertainly, glancing between Jackson’s knowing smirk and Ethan’s wolfish grin. “What are you-” Stiles’ vision blurred in a dance of red and black as he felt a sudden additional pressure against his hole. “Arghhh!” He moaned as Ethan’s thick head pushed itself painfully into his already full ass. “Ah, God!” Stiles shouted as Ethan pushed deeper, urged on by Danny’s eager thrusting beneath him. “Fuck!”

Jackson moaned as he felt Ethan's dick slide alongside his own. He was mesmerized as he watched the mix of pleasure and pain play across Stiles’ face. His boyfriend's eyes were squeezed shut and he could see the bright white tips of his teeth as he bit down on his lip. Jackson slowed his own thrusting as he reached up and touched Stiles’ face tenderly. Stiles’ eyes flicked open and locked onto his own, that battle between desire and pain reflected in the brown orbs until finally pleasure won out.

“Oh, yes! Fuck me, that feels so good!” Stiles whispered, leaning back into Jackson as both werewolves reached up to jerk his hard cock. “Mhmmm.”

Ethan began to fuck Stiles hard, taking hold of the teen's hips for additional leverage, pulling Stiles down on top of him even as Danny filled him perfectly from below. He growled as Stiles’ muscles twitched and moved because of his actions, sending his cock into violent shudders of ecstasy.

“Uh! Uh!” Jackson started to moan louder as his Ethan’s cock pushed his own to the edge of orgasm. The head of the other Beta’s cock was rubbing the bottom of his, sending waves of fire licking down its length. He could almost feel Danny’s in there too, as Ethan’s movements increased or slowed as Danny controlled the thrusting into the werewolf’s ass. 

Stiles felt Jackson's hand close painfully tight around his cock, the muscles in his boyfriend's stomach contacting sharply.

“Ah!” Jackson yelled as his cock went over the edge and exploded into a mind-numbing wave of pleasure through his body.

Stiles gasped as he felt the hot cum spill out into his body, adding another layer of sensitivity to the tender flesh of his ass. Jackson gripped his hips tight, grunting as Stiles’ ass tightened around their cocks. Ethan was continuing to thrust his cock hungrily into the tight space. There was a strange sense of fullness that expanded inside of him, made even more stark when he felt Ethan pull out of him, Jackson helping to push their bodies apart. Stiles began to stroke his own cock, desperate to unload the mounting pressure in his balls, Jackson was still buried inside of him, and still hard. He looked down hungrily as Danny began to fill Ethan’s ass, his cum leaking out of the filled space; the teenager’s handsome face folding into an expression of pure ecstasy. 

Jackson smiled lazily as he watched Stiles jerk off on top of him, he was so eager to watch his boyfriend cum that he barely noticed Ethan pulling Danny out of him and moving across the bed towards them. But he looked up into the werewolf's hungry eyes and licked his lips as Ethan held out his cum soaked cock up to his lips. Ethan smiled greedily when Jackson took his cock into his mouth without hesitation.

Jackson moaned as he tasted the salty mixture of his own cum and Stiles' ass on Ethan's rigid cock. He began to work the head between his lips, eventually wrapping his fist around its girth.

“Oh! Fuck!” Ethan moaned as Jackson jerked and sucked him off. “Fuck, you are so good at this!” He glanced down at Stiles’ body, his hands still jerking furiously, while Danny lay languidly, enjoying the show, stroking his half hard cock slowly.

As Ethan's cock began to throb from its impending release, he pulled it from Jackson's mouth and jerked its length ferociously. He took his balls in his other hand as he began to cum.

Stiles increased the speed of his strokes as he watched Ethan shoot several long strands of thick white cum across Jackson's mouth and cheek. The pearlescent liquid had begun to pool in the curve of his face in large puddles, before dripping down his heaving chest. Stiles began to moan loudly, pushed further to the brink as Ethan smeared the rivulets of cum across Jackson's mouth, who began to lick it off the swollen head. It was more than Stiles could stand. 

“Ahhhh!” Stiles cried out as he came, several arcs of cum spurting across Danny’s neck, chest and stomach, the surprised teenager grunting as the cum coated his dark skin. Ethan groaned at the sight and pushed his cock head against Jackson’s cum covered face.

 

Liam’s ears were burning furiously, he had heard the first moan from Stiles nearly an hour ago, and since then it had been one loud groan or cry of pleasure after another from the room across the hall. He knew that Scott could hear it too and didn’t dare turn around to catch his Alpha’s eye. It was obvious what they were doing. But now as things quietened down, he felt Scott adjust his hands. Scott had wrapped his arms around Liam’s chest and moved closer so that they would be warmer. It was working well, and Liam squirmed as sweat ran down his side. Scott’s breathing was normal, but his warm hands had drifted lower until they rested just in front of Liam’s crotch. 

He moved slightly and used his own hands to pull down his sweat pants, muttering “I’m hot.” Liam’s heart was hammering in his chest as he completed the action and Scott’s hand returned to where they were previously. Even the knowledge that they were so close together made Liam’s cock stiffen and there was no way Scott couldn’t feel the arousal hanging in the air. His pulse shifted up a gear when Scott’s left hand brushed against the hard bulge in his trunks and then he stopped breathed as the Alpha’s hand closed around the shape of his cock, heat emanating from his touch. Scott pulled him backwards until his cotton covered ass touched up against the thick, hard jutting cock that the Alpha had concealed in his boxers. Liam moaned wordlessly and his eyes closed as Scott leaned into him, his breath hot on the Beta’s neck. Was Scott really going to… 

 

Stiles looked up as Jackson slid down the tunnel towards him. He landed at his feet with a grin, gesturing at the compacted ice behind him. “I think we’re nearly through!”

“Finally, it’s only been three days.” Stiles muttered in response, dumping the snow from the bucket chain into the plastic tub he had pulled out of the store cupboard the day before. Ever since _that_ night, they had been hard at work digging through the snow and ice until there was a tunnel sloping upwards from the front door towards the surface. It didn’t mean they didn’t fool around with each other, but it hadn’t been like that first time. He didn’t regret it exactly, but there was a way that Ethan looked at him now that was different…possessive almost. Stiles was glad they had the distraction of digging themselves out.

At first it had been precarious as the snow was still loose and Liam had been buried in a collapse mere minutes after announcing the porch was clear and stable. Scott had dived in and dug him out furiously, Stiles felt a grin tug his lips as he remembered the moment. Liam hadn’t said anything about the night he and Scott slept in the same bed, not that he needed to. 

“Stiles?” Jackson was looking at him expectantly. 

“Err, yeah. That’s good.”

“A few more minutes, maybe twenty, I hope.”

“I can’t believe no one came looking for us.” Stiles grumbled, “Like, not even my Dad!”

“Well, we are pretty remote and you did tell him not to call you. But, hey, maybe they are looking for us right now.” Jackson rested both hands on Stiles’ shoulders, looking into his eyes. “But don’t worry about it, Stiles, we’re nearly-”

“We’re through!” The shout made them both turn to look as Ethan scrambled down the slippery slope towards them. He jumped up and smiled widely. “Danny just broke through the surface. We made it!”

“Good.” Stiles nodded at Jackson in relief, watching the two werewolves hug warmly. “Ok, so, fire first? Or…”

“More digging?” Ethan glared at him. “Can we at least enjoy the moment, Stiles? Come on, blue sky never looked so good!”

Stiles didn’t say anything, but zipped up his coat and pulled on his gloves as he took Ethan’s out-stretched hand to help him climb up the tunnel, while Jackson pushed him from behind whenever he started to slip. After a few minutes, he was pulled out of the hole by Scott. “Wow.” Stiles glanced around, the tops of the tall trees were up to his knees where previously they towered over him. Liam was poking with the fire shovel to try and find the chimney, as Scott helped Jackson climb out. Stiles walked a little away from them to stare at the mountain from where the avalanche had come; the slope wounded deeply by great gashes as though a monster had clawed at the mountain’s flesh. He turned towards Frosty Ridge, but the lights of the town weren’t visible in the twilight. Stiles glanced behind him as the crunch of snow betrayed the presence of Jackson behind him.

“Are you ok?” His boyfriend looked concerned, and Stiles frowned. “I thought you’d be happier?”

“I am, I just…What happened here, between us, it was…”

“What happens in the cabin, stays in the cabin, Stiles!” Jackson grinned at him, taking his hand in his own. “At least now I know you won’t be lonely in college.”

“What do you mean?” 

“If everything goes right, both you and Ethan will be in Berkeley next fall…” He let the sentence trail off, gesturing vaguely.

“And where does Danny fit into all this?” Stiles replied with a quirked brow. “Or is this hot threesome somehow gonna work out normally?”

“I’m just-”

“I know, Jackson.” He broke in, expression becoming serious. “You’re not gonna be here next year. You’re leaving us, leaving the pack, leaving me. I’m not angry, I understand.” He gestured sharply to cut off the werewolf’s response. “Let’s just be glad of the fact that we’re no longer buried underground. Maybe the others can go get help.”

“Right.” Jackson nodded, the air between them tense. “Stiles, I…”

“Yeah?”

“We should help Liam find the chimney,” He said after a moment’s pause, the struggle written across his face. “Get a fire going, heat everyone up, then figure out how to get the cars out.”

“Oh, yeah, forgot about that.” Stiles mumbled as he followed Jackson back towards the cabin. "There goes the deposit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there was a big delay on this chapter, for a number of reasons, but mainly because I re-wrote it about 3 different ways before deciding that this was the most satisfying one. It's been a while since I wrote porn/smut, and quite a long time since I've written a foursome. Still not a 100% about it, but Christmas is over and I’m back to work tomorrow, so I need to get back to my Steo story full time again. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the steamy action!


End file.
